This invention concerns a fluid flow control valve device.
Such valve devices are previously known, wherein the two separate valves, for controlling for example cooperating consumers in a machine, are placed in two separate valve spaces in separate valve housings. The solution according to the prior art is thereby expensive and complicated since all functions have to be doubled.